Strip Poker
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: In a hot Seireitei-day, young Toushiro and Momo are playing STRIP POKER? Who's the winner? Who's the loser? Who gets to strip first? And what's the aftermath of this game? HitsuHina! Please R&R!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile. Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

It was a very hot day today in Seireitei. And with all the work they did, it got even hotter. Some of the shinigamis stayed home in their bathtubs that was filled with freezing cold water. Others like Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, and Hisagi went to a bar to get drunk. Others like Shunsui got stayed home with just their underwear. He tried to convince Nanao to get in her underwear too, and maybe naked. But she turned down his offer, like always. But others, or actually, only one, decided to stay in his office...and work. He hated this weather! He was almost done with his work, thank god. The door opened and a certain bun haired girl came in with a large box in her hand.

"Hi Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-"

He stopped once he saw her outfit. It was the same shinigami kimono, but different. It almost looked like Nemu's. It was the same top but it had no pants. Instead, it was a very short skirt. Her sash was black. Toushirou's cheeks began to turn pink and he just stared at her. She looked so..._hot. _He shook his head, trying to get rid of that sentence that flooded his mind.

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He looked at her eyes this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked at what he was doing and sighed. PAPERWORK! Seriously, doesn't he get tired of those things. They're poisoning his brain!

"Shirou-chan, why don't you stop working. It's too hot to work!"

"Shut up. I need to finish it."

"Oh come on. Look, I brought a game that we can play."

"I don't want to play. That's for kids."

She sighed and shook her head. Wasn't he like a kid too?

"No it's not. Come on Shirou-chan! It'll be fun."

"I said no, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"But it's just one game Hitsugaya-kun! It won't kill you to play one single game with me!"

He sighed and looked at her. He was getting tired of reading and writing and the work he's doing is due in 2 weeks. Besides, he only had one paper left. So, that single paper can wait until later.

"Fine, I'll play. What's the game called?"

"Strip poker."

His eyes widened. S-Strip...poker? She wanted to play...strip poker with him? That means that the loser will have to go _naked..._in front of the other. His cheeks turned pink and erased an image of Momo in her bra panties, slowly pulling down the straps of her bra and then slowly pulling down her panties...

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you alright? You look red."

He shook his head and his regular skin color came back. He looked at her a bit confused.

"You want to play what?"

She gulped and smiled nervously. This is so embarrassing.

"Strip poker. It's...fun."

"Wait, you played it before?'

"N-No. Orihime gave me the game. She told me that she plays it with Ichigo and her other friends. " (HELL YEAH!)

Toushirou kept on looking at her. Strip poker? If she lost, then she would have to strip infront of him. This will be his chance to look at her naked. And if he lost, then he would have strip infront of her. Should he play? Well, it was a very hot day and he really hated being under these dark colored cloths. Besides, inside of himself, he wanted to play this game with her. Little perverted inner self...

"Fine, lets play." he said.

She smiled. This meant that she would have to beat him in this game so she can see some_things _that he hides under those cloths. But, she wanted to him a bit of _her_self to him too. So, this game had to be a tie so they can both show something to each other.

"How do you play this game?"

"I'm not sure. But Orihime gave me instructions."

Momo took out a piece of paper and began reading the instructions. She read one sentence at a time. She placed the board on his desk. He was sitting in his regular position and Momo got another chair and sat in the opposite direction of him.

"It says here that the winner is the one that who holds the hand with the highest value according to an established hand rankings hierarchy."

She kept on reading. Then, she grabbed the pack of cards and shuffled them good. Then, she gave five cards to him and then five to her, but one at a time. All ten cards were faced down. After reading the instructions to him, she read a PS.

"PS, the loser has to give the winner a kiss."

They both blushed. Damn Orihime. She and Matsumoto have been always pressuring Momo to just KISS Toushirou. But Momo, being half shy, half chicken, didn't want to. She said that it might either brake their strong friendship, or just an awkward friendship. She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Now, that they learned how to play.

They began to play. ROUND ONE! Momo went first. They looked at the cards carefully and then at each other. They wanted each other to lose...perverts...Sadly, Momo lost the first round. Toushirou smirked.

"Damn."

"It was your choice to play this game." he told her, but inside, he was glad they were playing this.

Momo blushed and slowly started to take off her shirt. Her blush increased, and so was Toushirous. He watched her a bit amusingly as the shirt slid down her arms and fell on the chair. She was now in her skirt and her pink bra. Toushirou wouldn't stop staring at her chest. It wasn't as small as people thought. She actually had a lump. But not as big as Matsumoto's or Orihime's. It was bigger than Nanao's and maybe Rukia. Well, Rukia is almost flat. He felt himself get hard...and heard Hyorinmaru whistling? Damn dragon...

Momo felt uncomfortable being in her bra in front of Toushirou. But, she did want to show a bit of herself to him. But, she wanted to see alot of him! So on ROUND TWO, she needed to win. They began to play round two. Both looked at each other cautiosly, incase they cheated. But most of the times, Toushirou found himself distracted with her boobs and she would...cheat...and he barely noticed. Heh, looks like her boobs are a good distraction for him...and his zanpakuto. Since she kind of saw frozen drool coming out.

Momo looked at her cards gladly. Yes, she was about to win! And then, he will have to strip infrontof her. She began to giggled to herself and Toushirou looked at her confusingly. Has she gone crazy? Suddenly...

"I win! Now, you get to strip Shirou-chan!"

Toushirou growled and began to take off his short. Momo watched anxiously. She wanted to see his bare chest already! His shirt came off and Momo's eyes widened. O...M...G! What a freaking...hot...ass...SIX PACK! She wanted to touch those freaking nice abs of his and maybe lick them. Her hands kept on opening and closing, hungry for that touch. She bit her bottom lip and felt a drool slide down the side of her mouth. Toushirou looked at her confusingly.

"Uh...Momo...You're..."

She shook her head and then realized that she was drooling all over herself. She wiped the drool away and looked elsewhere. Her face was flushed from embarrassment. She looked at him and noticed those fucking nice muscles. She just wanted him to hug her tightly with those freaking arms of his... But now was ROUND THREE! She needed to win again so he can expose more. Maybe his pants...then boxers...

She was distracted by his sexy, hot, muscular, top part of his body, she didn't realize that she was losing, majorly. Toushirou smirked as he saw his cards. He was going to win! Hyorinmaru kept in cheering him so it can see more Momo. Toushirou got a bit annoyed, even though he did want to look at more _Momo. _

"I win." Toushirou said in that cool voice of his.

She blinked and then groaned. Damn! Her plan backfired! It looks like she has to take off her skirt. But, she had to do it in a teasing, seductive way. She stood up and turned around. Her back was facing him. Toushirou wondered why she wouldn't face him...But then his eyes kept on getting bigger and bigger. O...M...G...! Slowly, she untied the black sash. She threw it on the floor and then slowly, slid her skirt down her legs. Toushirou gulped and Hyorinmaru let out a cry of enjoyment. She bend down as her hands pulled down the skirt to hr ankles. Toushirou's eyes were bigger than the watermelons he used to eat when he was younger. Her ass, which she _did _have a hump, was towards him. He really felt like slapping it. Momo smirked as she noticed Toushirou's weird expression. Her second plan was working. Toushirou was too distracted with her ass that he fell off the chair. Momo turned around and giggled. He quickly got up and sat back down on the chair.

"Let's continue playing." he said, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

Momo nodded and sat back down on the chair. She _really _wanted to win this round. She couldn't be the only one that has to strip. It was now ROUND THREE! The round that she needed to win. Hyrionmaru kept on encouraging Toushirou to win this round so they can both see Momo's average size mountains. (WOW!) Even though Toushirou kept on yelling him to shut up, he actually wanted to see her two average sized mountains. It looks like luck was with him today. HE WON AGAIN!

"I win again."

Momo sighed annoyingly and then pulled down the straps of her bra. Toushirou gulped as he heard Hyrionmaru telling her to hurry up. She unhooked her bra and then IT HAPPENED! Toushirou's eyes widened alot and his jaw dropped to the table. His face flushed majorly. Hyorinmaru turned red also. Was this his lucky day or what. Actually, _their _lucky day. Momo smiled as she saw his ridiculous face expression.

Toushirou felt himself get more hard. He just wanted to get ontop of her and touch those breasts of hers. And after touching, probably do some tasting on them. He looked elsewhere but the corner of his eyes were on her. Wait, not on her. They were on her boobs. Momo knew that he was fighting the urge of not looking. Silly Toushirou!

"You can look if you want Shirou-chan."

His eyes widened. She knew that he wanted to look so badly? But, he had to look at her like that through out the game then. Which, wasn't going to be easy. Now, it was ROUND FOUR! They were both determined to win. Momo didn't want to strip again. She wanted to see Toushirou this time. They both looked at each other cautiously, seeing if they catch any signs of cheating. Toushirou looked for less than a sec because if he looked for a long time, he would start drooling and she would take advantage and win the game. But luck wanted to see Momo bare naked too.

"I win the game." Toushirou told her.

Momo groaned and dropped her cards. It looks like she had to strip again. She got up and slowly took her pink panties off. Toushirou gulped and then unknowingly, bit his bottom lip. OMG! He just wanted to do her right now! She was completely naked in front. She had a smile on her face.

"And let me give you your prize."

She walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Toushirou just lost it and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her on top of him and began kissing back very passionately. Her hands settled on his chest and began to touch it. Then, she began to touch his abs. His hands stroked her back and then settled on her ass. Momo broke the kiss.

"You want to continue in a private place?"

He smiled and nodded. She got off him but then he picked her up over his shoulder and walked towards his room. Momo began to laugh and he then threw her onto the bed. After that, he got ontop of her and they began their long journey in the bed. Today was a hot day and a hot love section for Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

* * *

_**Please leave me a review!**_


End file.
